1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to earphones and more specifically it relates to an earphone cord take-up device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous earphones have been provided in prior art that are adapted to convert electrical signals, as from telephones or radio receivers, to audible sounds and fits over or in the ears. The earphones usually contain elongated cords with plug in jacks. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.